


Forgotten Papers

by letswritesomethings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff and Angst, M/M, au teachers, but shouts out i love u, daichi is a college professor, idk what else to say this is just self projection, kinda inspired by a fic i read a million years ago, no clue the author or fandom, oh yeah. donate blood please!, slight angst, suga teaches an unspecified grade your choice i suppose, they are married in this, theyre basically married already though so not much of a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswritesomethings/pseuds/letswritesomethings
Summary: Daichi asks Suga to bring him some papers he forgot at home, but why can't Suga enter his classroom?*it is 4am pls excuse my horrible summary i'll probably adjust it tomorrow or something**Also if you are healthy and able, there is a blood shortage right now! Blood drives can't run! So, please consider donating to save lives!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	Forgotten Papers

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i love these two and have always wanted to write for them and never did cause i suck. then i was like why don't i write a few hundred words of a real short fic and upload it and i wanted to play with this idea and then it turned out way longer than it was supposed to be so enjoy that i guess. its 4am and i barely edited this and i have no idea whats going on but im impatient so im uploading it now. have fun with characterization based more on self projection than the canon show. pls tell me if this sucks and i should delete it.  
> -thnx, cass
> 
> *i'll probably come back later after i sleep and adjust my notes and the tags and such so enjoy this while it lasts or maybe i'll leave it cause i have no shame

Suga stared down at his phone in anguish. He reread the simple text over and over again, wishing he misunderstood. He let out a sigh as he,once again, looked over the message from his loving partner of over ten years.

_ Daichi: Hey, forgot some really important papers, can you bring them to the school for me? Don’t come into the classroom or anything, I can get them at the door. Sorry, love you. _

Suga stared at the worst of the lines: “Don’t come into the classroom.” “Sorry.”

He knew it was probably Daichi being overly cautious, but it still hurt. He tried to keep the thoughts away as he set out to get ready, but he couldn’t seem to stop them. He had no doubts that Daichi loved him, but it was a shock that he still wasn’t ready to be fully open about their relationship. When they first got together in high school, Suga also had worries over telling everyone, but he thought they were past this. He felt the initial irritation fade and turn into something worse. He paused in the middle of tying his shoes.

He felt guilty. Guilty that he was a man and guilty that he ever agreed to date Daichi in the first place. If he’d said no, maybe Daichi would be married to a woman right now. A woman that he wouldn’t be afraid to tell his students about. Someone that wouldn’t be stuck outside of the door. Suga sighed, running a hand over his face. He took a deep breath knowing that he didn’t have the luxury of a spiral right now - especially not one that Daichi couldn’t help with - and continued to get ready.

Once he was dressed appropriately, Suga grabbed the files that were the cause of his misery and walked out of the door. The drive to the school was long. Too long.

His mind kept repeating the text in his head, stubbornly having memorized it. Suga scowled as he recited it perfectly over and over. His brain couldn’t work to remember his talking points during lecture without notes, but it sure worked overdrive with anything that made him feel bad. Suga wished more than anything that Daichi would have instead worked somewhere with a secretary. If that were the case, he wouldn’t have to deliver papers to a door he had to hide behind. 

Arriving at the building and walking towards the classroom, Suga found increasingly small details they could have changed in their lives that would have kept him out of this situation. He hated how something so simple was upsetting him so much. He hated everything about it. 

He wondered if he should text Daichi instead of knocking that way the students wouldn’t even know someone was there. He could turn himself into a ghost. Be invisible, the only sign of Daichi even having a husband being the unimposing ring he wore on his finger.

Suga winced at the thought and stopped in place.

_ Would Daichi even be wearing his ring? _

What if he slips it off for classes? Tells his students that he isn’t in a relationship? What if he leaves it and tells them he has  _ a wife? _

Suga felt sick.

He didn’t want to do this.

Daichi wouldn’t do something like that. Suga knew he wouldn’t. He also thought that Daichi would never hide him behind a door though, so he might not be as reliable an authority on the subject as he thought.

He snapped himself out of it once again and made his head go blank. He couldn’t know until he got to the door, so he sped up until he was right in front of it. His heart sped up slightly at the faint sound of Daichi lecturing.

Knowing any hesitation would make him lose his confidence completely, he forced himself to knock before he could think about it. He heard Daichi’s voice pause and footsteps come towards the door. Suga forced his face into something more relaxed and carefree, but he knew that there was no way for him to pull out a cheerful smile. The door crept slightly open and Daichi slipped out, ensuring to close it behind him enough to ensure no one would see them, but not latching it shut.

Suga felt another flash of hurt but forced himself to ignore it. He held out the files towards his husband.

Daichi gave a sheepish smile as he took them.

“I’m so sorry I made you come all this way.”

Suga forced a tight smile.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t busy or anything.”

Daichi’s smile slipped off his face and he squinted. Alarm bells went off in Suga’s head. He wasn’t convincing enough. He watched Daichi’s stance shift from casual to attentive, ready to address any problem. Next, he would ask-

“What’s wrong?”

There it is. Suga figured he should try his luck.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.”

Daichi squinted harder.

“Suga. Tell me what’s wrong.” His voice was soft but firm. It left no room for argument. Suga ignored it.

“Nothing is wrong, Daichi.” He gave yet another sigh, this one notably more defeated than the ones from earlier.

“You need to get back to your class. I have to go grade some more papers, so I’ll see you tonight. I can make dinner.” He tried for another smile, but he didn’t need Daichi’s reaction to tell it wasn’t very convincing. He raised his hand to give a small wave goodbye but startled when Daichi shot his hand out to grab it.

“Suga, please talk to me.” He pleaded, eyes wide.

Suga wasn’t listening. His eyes were locked at where Daichi’s hand was gripping his.

“You’re wearing your wedding ring.” He blurted.

Daichi blinked.

“Yeah? I never take it off, you know that.”

Suga did. He kept staring at their hands.

“Why would you think I wasn’t wearing my ring?” Daichi prodded.

Suga was silent. He really didn’t want to have this conversation in a hallway with a class waiting for their teacher less than ten feet away. He tried to pull his hand away, but Daichi tightened his grip. Suga felt his shoulders slump, knowing what he had to say.

“You need to let go. Someone could walk by.” He avoided Daichi’s eyes and kept staring at their hands.

“What? Why would I care about that?”

He no longer avoided Daichi’s eyes as his head shot up in confusion.

“You tell me. You’re the one who doesn’t want students to see us together. To see me.” Suga’s voice cracked slightly on the last word and he tried to pull away again.

Neither one moved. After a beat of silence, Daichi sprung back to life.

“Oh, god. No. No, absolutely not. Suga, I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot. I would never hide you like that. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

Suga’s head was swimming.

“What? But your text…” He trailed off not knowing what to say.

Daichi winced.

“I’m sorry, I should have worded it better. I’m not hiding our relationship, it’s just my students are…” A pause. “Excited?”

Suga blinked.

“Excited about what?”

Daichi hesitated.

“Why don’t you come into the classroom? I can introduce you and everything might make a little more sense.”

Suga thought about it. He wasn’t really emotionally stable enough to stand in front of a class of forty tired college students. But he was also very curious now.

“Okay.” He finally said. Daichi beamed. Despite the confusion and residual hurt, Suga couldn’t help but give a small smile in response. He loved Daichi’s smile.

He pulled his hand away, mostly because he thought PDA was awkward and also just in case. Daichi put a hand on the doorknob and looked at Suga for approval. He gave a nod and watched the door swing open to reveal the classroom. Immediately, all eyes turned towards the door.

Daichi walked in first and the classroom erupted into shouts.

“Who was at the door?”

“What was that?”

“Wait, who is that?”

Suga lingered at the doorway as the class processed his presence.

Daichi gave an awkward laugh and held up the papers Suga delivered.

“I thought you might want to say “hello”. I forgot your tests at home and asked my husband to bring them to me.”

There was immediate chaos. There were indiscernible shouts, a few clear hellos, a few waves, and a lot of smiles.

Suga was confused by the whole situation. He gave a polite smile and waved back though.

As it died down from the messy group greeting. The students took turns talking individually.

“Sensei talks about you all the time!”

“We basically know you already.”

“It’s cool to finally see you though!”

“I thought he made you up to be honest.”

Suga had no idea what to say. He felt a slight blush and looked to Daichi to see him blushing even harder as he passed out the tests to his students.

“Okay, he gets it. Unfortunately, he’s very busy and you all have a test to take so that’s enough of that.” He said as he finished passing them out.

“Aw, Sensei, you’re blushing!” Someone yelled out. The rest of the class “aw”-ed as a result.

“Okay, okay, we get it. Now get to work and no cheating. I’ll be back in the room soon.” Daichi said, his voice firmer now. He placed a hand on Suga’s shoulder to guide him out. As they left, they were followed by “Bye Sugawara-san!” and “It was nice to meet you, Sugawara-san!”

Once they were in the hallway, they paused.

“Daichi, what was that?” Suga asked. If anything he was more confused. Daichi blushed.

“I...um...talk about you a lot in class.” Suga could feel his own blush returning.

“And?”

“I didn’t want you to come in because I didn’t want them to overwhelm you with shouting questions. I know you get anxious a lot, so I wanted to help you, but I just messed everything up.” Daichi said with a wince.

“Also, now they’re going to ask me about you constantly because they’re convinced that you’re the nice one which is probably true, but I didn’t want them to have more ammo against me when they try to-”

“Daichi.” Suga cut off his rambling.

“Sorry. I just really don’t want you to think I would ever want to hide this.” Daichi said, reaching for Suga’s hands once more.

“I know high school was a different story and there wasn’t much we could do about it, but if it was up to me, I would never stop talking about how much I love everything about you.”

Suga’s heart sped up. He hated Daichi. He really needed to have a talk with him about having romantic declarations right before they have to leave each other.

He really didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself from reciting romantic poetry if he thought too hard about how to respond, so he went with the tried and true route.

“I love you. More than anything.” He said, hands gripping back tightly.

He watched Daichi’s eyes fill with wonder. As if he was still surprised to learn Suga loved him back after all this time.

They paused like that.

“Is everything okay?” Daichi finally asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry, I guess I just got an idea and ran with it.” Suga responded.

“You have nothing to apologize for, I should have expressed myself better. Or just not have forgotten my materials in the first place.”

Suga gave a laugh. Light and relieved.

“Get back to your class, Sensei.”

Daichi pouted which caused Suga to laugh more.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I know. I just hate leaving you.” There was too much sincerity in his voice. Suga had to leave before they stalled the entire few hours staring into each other’s eyes.

“Your students are probably cheating right now.” He tried. 

“I’d let all of them cheat for you.” 

“Daichi!” He laughed again, happy to be in love and happy to be loved back.

Suga was an anxious person. He could never stop himself from doubting or questioning things, but Daichi would always be there to reassure him. So, he supposed it worked out.

He pulled Daichi towards him by the hands and gave him a short, sweet kiss.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” He paused to admire the lovestruck look on Daichi’s face.

“I’ll see you at home, I love you.”

With that, he pulled his hands away and turned to walk back home. He only got halfway down the hall before Daichi regained his senses.

“SUGA! I LOVE YOU! SEE YOU AT HOME!” He yelled before immediately blushing and running back into his classroom with a small wave.

Suga heard laughter come from the room. They were no doubt making fun of his husband right now. 

Suga’s head was quiet, full of nothing but love and confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> cool cool. lemme know if you found any mistakes. i know the characterization was weird and probably shifted throughout the story - i didn't actually read all the way through it so pls let me know if you noticed im really curious! also just comment to talk to me please i really need friends especially since im stuck locked inside for the foreseeable future (like many of you im sure)! i will probably use appropriate grammar cause i care about you <3 let me know what you think! thank you for taking the time to read my trash!  
> -cass
> 
> *this fics song recommendation is "what a catch, donnie" by fall out boy, v sad v beautiful recommend reading the backstory


End file.
